Chocolate
The reins of tranquility fell within the fragile grasp of the one prophesied as the Beauty of the Hidden Leaf; though she was now much past her glory years, her legacy itself functioned as a steppingstone for the rest of her future --shedding light where the shadows crept. She had devoted this portion of her life to serving her village in an opaque manner, one which consisted of her remaining at home, even when the rest of her family members were out venturing the skies. And so, this was how the fair maiden went about the day, lingering upon the hardwood floor, looking out of her sliding door at the many flowers that bloomed, among them the traditional lotus of the Hidden Leaf. Rays of the scorching sun beamed through her paper thin room dividers, tainting her tight fitted kimono with hope of a new era. A butterfly landed then, in her hair, flying in the southern direction. The sun shined brightly down upon the fire country, for it was a perfect day to bask in the beauty of nature. Like any other day, the Konohagakure streets were buzzing with activity. People of all shapes and sizes roamed these passageways, speaking amongst one other in friendly conversation. And among these people were two young men who slightly differed in age. They were none other than children of two of the most iconic figures of shinobi history. Met merely a few months back, and in such a short time, they seem to have established a certain bond. It was Ki's first time visiting the land of fire, he had heard many stories about Seika's many adventures while he resided once upon a time. Causally walking through the busy village, the two chatted about the thing they've accomplished since last seeing another in the Lightning county. They had arrived at Katoku's home, and moments later, Sayuri's door did open. Not long after, Katoku stepped in politely speaking to his mother and greeting her with an embrace of love. "Hey Mom.." He said lightly, pulling away from their embrace. "Katoku-san, welcome home," she said, greeting the two with a warm smile. The movement of her son's chest away from her resulted in the usual wobble of her breast, made only worse when considering how vast her cleavage truly was. She nervously crossed a single arm beneath her inflated chest, attempting to cease their movement without drawing too much attention to herself. With a hint of a blush beneath both of her eyes, her sparkling gaze fell upon Kiyoshi, a boy she had never seen before. "Hello there," Sayuri said to him, waiting for her son to more properly introduce the two of them. Though his thick shaded spectacles, which hid his light gray colored eyes, Kiyoshi watched as Sayuri's beasts wobbled almost uncontrollably; slightly smiling from the corner of his mouth. Katoku' pressed his lips before softly sighing. He gave his busty mother a pointed look, "Mother.... This is Kiyoshi..." He said tilting his head in Ki's direction. "I believe I've told you about him several months back after my visit from Kumogakure." Pulling his hands from the pockets his jeans, Kiyoshi stretched out hoping to greet her in the form of a handshake. "Hello Sayuri-sama." He would say upon establishing said handshake. Sayuri's handshake was a bit odd. For one, her hand did not travel beyond Kiyoshi's fingers, and her thumb gently kneaded the ball of his hand. There was additional meant by it, though it was more of a massage than it was a handshake, something she did when greeting most others for the very first time. "Oh! Yes, I remember now. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Kiyo-san." With that, she retrieved her own hand and turned around, taking a few steps in the other direction before glancing back towards them once more. "I'll get the two of you something to drink; it's always quite hot out around this time of day. I suppose they don't call it the Land of "Fire" for nothing," she said, with a bit of a giggle at the end. Once more, she walked off in the opposite direction, and into the kitchen. Through his dark lens, the young man watched as the busty brunette waltzed into the kitchen to retrieve refreshments. After exiting the room, Kiyoshi quickly turned toward Katoku, slapping his shoulder from excitement. "That's your mom!?!" He whispered loudly, attempting to hide his enthusiasm. "She doesn't look anywhere near as old as you say. To be honest, she's actually pretty ho-..." Kiyoshi was suddenly cut off by Katoku's hand being place of his mouth. "Okay.... No.. We aren't going to discuss my mother being "hot". For one, it's disgusting. Two, she's my mother." Katoku bluntly stated without making any sort of eye contact. After a few seconds of utter silence, Katoku and Kiyoshi pull chairs up to sit across from his mother's previous position. "And please, whatever you do... Refrain from complimenting her young appearance, she thinks that she hang with our generation." The voluptuous beauty returned with an apron tied around her back and a tray carrying some snacking items. She stopped in between where the two were seated and leaned over slightly, so that her bare shoulder almost slightly grazed Kiyoshi, to put down a plate filled with onigiri in the center. Next, she removed a cup of water, one for each, placing them in front of the two boys. "Now, where ever did that brother of yours run off to?" She dusted her lush rear end with her hands and then folded them beneath her planets. Nonchalantly reaching in the plate of onigirl, Katoku eagerly bit into the rice ball. Despite his constant criticizing Sayuri's age, Katoku had always admired the woman's skill the kitchen. After several chews, he swallow hardly and then when on to speak. "Yasaki... Uhh he's around here somewhere. Probably at the library or something.. You know he's sort of a bookworm." Beside Katoku, Kiyoshi sat quietly lightly sipping on the icy beverage provided by Sayuri. Attempting to speak, Kiyoshi lightly parted lips mere seconds from talking, it was deemed a failure attempt thanks to Katoku's rather rude interruption. "Oh mom. Is it okay if Ki crashes here for a couple days? He's currently traveling the world and such. He kinda needs a place to stay while he's here." Sayuri bit her lip. "You know, it really wouldn't be appropriate to have someone over --especially another male figure, for that matter-- when your father is away, though I suppose we can make a special exception here for Kiyo-san," she said, with her lips turning to a warm smile, as if offering a sudden restraint of comfort. "I'll go and tidy up the extra room we have." The busty kunoichi undid her apron as she went, leaving it behind on a nearby counter. Kiyoshi eyes slightly widened from Sayuri's respone , he could not help but bare a smile on his face as the woman unfasten her apron. Kiyoshi gazed at she, yet again, walked away from the two. While unnoticed to Katoku, who was lost in the taste of his rice balls, Kiyoshi attention was glued to Sayuru's round rump as she trailed upstairs. He was suddenly snapped from out of Hus trance by Katoki's frantic shouts. "Shit shit... I'm gonna be late!" He mused, lightly laughing at his own foolishness. "Mommmmmmmmmm... I have to go a mission today, I'll be back in a couple hours. Please, my dear mother. Behave yourself." And with that Katoku was gone, leaving Kiyoshi alone with Sayuri. Up in guest room, Sayuri was hard at work, ensuring that the place was sufficient enough for another person to live in. Over by the dresser, she ran her hands in a circle motion to wipe away the dust that had accumulated there. Several cardboard boxes were still left over throughout the room, presumably since the family had been using it more so as a storage room than anything the last few years. Moving next towards the bed, Sayuri proceeded to folding a bundle of loose clothing. Making his way up the flight of stairs, Kiyoshi stopped at the entrance of the guest room. Though he didn't want to startle the woman, he lightly knocked on the door to gain her attention. "Um.. Sayuri-sama, do you need any help tiding up the room. After all, I'll be the one staying in here." Sayuri turned around to greet the boy. "Oh, Kiyo-san," she began. "That's very kind of you. If it's not too much trouble, could you perhaps take those boxes to the master bedroom? You can just keep them down by the bed, I can sort them out myself later." The boxes contained Sayuri's clothing, from her undergarments to her kimonos. Pieced together, they were rather heavy, though not much of an issue for a trained shinobi. With closer inspection, Kiyoshi could see that the boxes were clearly labeled. One tag read "swimsuits", while another read "underwear". Behind those two boxes were another two, reading "tops" and "bottoms" respectively, totaling four boxes. Kiyoshi paused for a moment, looking to the boxes that were clearly labeled as Sayuri's undergarments and other sorts of clothing. Quickly shaking his head, the young man lightly bushed past the brunette on his way to the boxes. Gripping two of them, Kiyoshi effortlessly picked up two of them. Miscalculating the weight of the boxes, which were surprising light, Kiyoshi accidentally knocked his own glasses off revealing his light gray eyes. "Oh Uhh. Could you hold those for me?" Kiyoshi politely asked making his way out of the room and to the master bedroom. Upon returning, he repeating hese actions, he quickly finished the task awaiting for Sayuri'd next request. She held on to his spectacles for him until he returned. "Thank you so much," she said as he came back. "You're a handy man." Using her breath, she tainted the glasses and used her own kimono to clean them off, before placing them on him herself. With that, she moved back towards the bed and proceeded to folding one of Katoku's shirts. Kiyoshi blushed slightly as the woman put his spectacles back of his face, re-masking their gray hue with the shaded lens. "Thanks." He replied cracking a nervous smile. As Sayuri resumed her tidy work, Kiyoshi couldn't help but admire the shape of the woman's body, despite her being his friend's mother. Though, Kiyoshi could help but wonder why Katoku talked so recklessly about his mother's age. For all Kiyoshi knew, she could pass as a woman in her mid-thirties. "Katoku told me that you were formerly in the ANBU..." He suddenly started, hoping to begin a conversation between the two in such awkward silence. "Ah, yes. I was most certainly an ANBU member back in my time," she said, breaking into a soft giggle. "I entered in quite young; that sort of stuff really isn't allowed these days, nor is it really required." Sayuri folded the last article of clothing and carried the pile in both arms, before gesturing towards Kiyoshi to follow behind her with a bit of a nod. She walked across the hallway and into where the master bedroom was located. There, on the dresser, sat a portrait of her with her husband. While she looked almost the exact same, the same could not be said for Kakashi; judging by the image, it was taken at least two decades earlier. Approaching one of the boxes Kiyoshi had set down earlier, Sayuri, with her back facing the young boy, took a seat on her knees and proceeded to taking out the various clothing. She glanced back briefly to offer Kiyoshi his next array of instructions. "Sorry to trouble you again, but could you perhaps unload whatever is in that box beside you?" The box closest to Kiyoshi --unbeknownst to Sayuri-- was the one labeled "undergarments". "I really just need them out from there. Even if you just put them over on the bed, it'd be a great help." Not paying much attention to the box Sayuri instructed him to empty, Kiyoshi dumped it onto her bed and was quite surprised in what he saw. Loads and load of Sayuri's underwear bombarded the bed. The sheer amount was to much to sustain on her bed as several fell upon the soft carpet. Genuinely surprised, Kiyoshi body frozed as he glanced at Sayuri. "Uhm." Was all he managed to let out over his growing excitement. Amongst the lingerie scattered about the bed and carpet were bras with cups more than twice the side of Kiyoshi's head. Even having been inside the box for so long, they were completely fresh, filling the room with a sweet scent of cherries. Turning her head as a response of Kiyoshi's remark, Sayuri blushed a bright red and stood up from her seat across the room, only to take one beside Kiyoshi and the cardboard box instead. She crawled towards the bedside, collecting the fallen panties. "Oh, how embarrassing. I had completely forgotten that I had kept these in here." And with that, Kiyoshi's eyes were stuck on the perfectly round hump; that was Sayuru's deliciously looking rump. A sight that vitality exploded Kiyoshi's mind, sending him Weill over the edge. Each cheek rigorously bounced as she crawled, she current position and seeming brought the young man great joy; it was clear to see that he had indeed inherited much of his father's old habits. His left eye twitch uncontrollably, he began to smell the iron within his own blood, until finally. Blood rushed from his nose, spraying into the light colored carpet. The young man's body staggered crazily as he dramatically fell upon the floor; leaving a loud thud from his sudden feelings of lightheadedness.